glitchtalefandomcom-20200222-history
Asriel
|-|Omega Flowey= |-|Flowey= |-|Asriel= '''Asriel Dreemurr,' also known as '''Asriel', is an ally of Frisk in both Season 1 and 2. At the same time he was previously Flowey. He is voiced by AdoxBgraphist. Abilities |-|Flowey= * Friendliness Pellets: Pellets that Flowey uses for his main attack. Due to it being just a pellet, it deals a really low amount of damage. * Tentacles ''': These are green tentacles that Flowey uses to grab something or block some attacks. * '''Location Changing: Flowey is able to move around the underground to any location, provided its part of the underground. * RESET: Thanks to Flowey's Determination, Flowey has RESET ability. Flowey was controlling the RESET until the Frisk came to "The Underground", Flowey created a hundreds of timelines. * SAVE and LOAD : Flowey was controlling SAVE and LOAD. until Frisk came to "The Underground", this ability was under control of Flowey. |-|Omega Flowey= * X-Shaped Bullets: Flowey can summon these and fire it at the enemy. This is the most basic weapon in his arsenal. Only used in "Your Best Friend". * Flowey Nuke: A Nuke which explodes on impact. Only used in "Your Best Friend" * Hope Cannon: This is used against last-stand attacks, like Chara's black, or "hate" void attack. This attack can be argued to be Omega Flowey's strongest attack in his arsenal. This broke Chara's Hate Attack, which proves how powerful this attack is. Only used in "Your Best Friend". |-|Asriel= * Fire Magic: Asriel can summon a fire ball to attack or block an attack. An alternate "rainbow" version can be seen in Dust. * Star Blazing: Summons stars and is used as an attack, alternatively it can also be used as a platform or a defensive shield as shown in Continue. * Chaos Saber ': Asriel summons a sword or a pair of swords. These are used in battle with Chara and are seen damaging Betty's pink "blobs" in Do or Die. They are normal swords with a unique looking design on the surface, however Asriel can charge it, giving it the appearance of being on fire, and make it explode, doing great damage. * '''Shocker Breaker ': Asriel can summon lightning onto a target, which is marked by a square with an exclamation point, and can be used several times at once. This is only seen in Continue. * 'Chaos Buster ': Asriel summons a blaster that rapidly shoots out small, diamond shaped bullets at the target. This attack can also shoot out a "rainbow beam" that inflicts high damage. * The 'Hyper Goner ': This attack is a Gaster Blaster-looking weapon. It sucks in whatever Asriel chooses to. This was used to counter Chara's Hate attack in Continue. |-|Flowey= Flowey the Flower Flowey the Flower Appearance Flowey appears as a sentient golden flower who usually grins passively. His structure has a white androecium, six yellow petals, and a light-green stem. He also lacks a soul Flowey the Flower Personality Flowey the Flower also known as Flowey is an enemy of Frisk in the Undertale game and is the main antagonist of the game. But is an ally in Season 1. Flowey can not feel anything. Flowey has no feelings. That's why he enjoys killing. Flowey was previously Asriel and he was not a flower before that. Flowey's personality is exactly like this, Psychopath, Ruthless, Brutal, Backstabber, Cold-blooded, Uncontrollable Murderer, Callous, Sadistic, Highly Stubborn, Flowey's insides are full of hatred, He likes to see everyone suffer, Flowey is laughing badly when he kills his victims, An evil personality who enjoys killing, Asriel's personality in Flowey was completely dead. Flowey's personality is a bit like Bete Noire. Flowey does not think about his past life and is not afraid to mercilessly kill his parents. But he still cares about Chara. Flowey killed his father Asgore twice or more on the Neutral Route and the Genocide Route, so ruthless and he did not care at all. Flowey helped Frisk on the genocide route kill everyone. After the Pacifist Route and the Neutral Route, Flowey has never been a good person, he has always been bad and has done evil and always wanted to kill everybody and he always said he enjoyed it. But in Season 1 this personality has completely changed somehow. History Sans vs Flowey After intro. The battle of death is starting and Flowey is starting to struggle. After 2 or 3 minutes of fighting, Flowey Finally loses and Flowey killed by Sans. *Determination This was Flowey's first appearance in the series. Although he has no soul and feels nothing, he warned Sans about Chara getting Frisk's DETERMINATION, showing that he still has some compassion. In the episode, Flowey is seen with a worried face, showing he cares about Frisk's safety Your Best Friend Sans fixes a machine that would make Gaster return. Flowey doesn't like being an assistant, as shown when Sans asks him for a wrench. After Gaster was successfully brought back, they teleported where the 6 souls are. The souls were given to Flowey to become much powerful. Flowey seems shy when Sans gives him the Souls. In the battle Omega Flowey was hurt by Chara, as they don't recognize new Flowey's personality, as their catchphrase is "Kill or Be Killed" and now he is just doing the opposite. After the souls ran out of power, Flowey reformed back. Chara wanted to kill him, but Frisk held onto DETERMINATION and gives their soul at the same time when the 6 Souls regain energy. With 7 souls, Flowey finally transformed in his real form Asriel. Flowey has never been a flower since then, We can say that Flowey never happened again after this episode. |-|Asriel= Asriel Dreemurr Asriel Dreemurr Appearance Asriel is a male Boss Monster. He looks like a goat, specifically for Boss Monsters. He wears a green yellow-striped sweater with brown leggings and black shoes. Asriel also has green eyes and white fur. Asriel Dreemurr Personality Asriel has a helpful, friendly, energetic and well-intentioned personality. He seems to want to leave behind his past with Flowey. Asriel seems, misses Chara so much. Asriel was good friends with Frisk and Sans, but unfortunately Sans was killed by Betty in the "Dust" episode. Frisk insulted Asriel to increase LV and fight Betty, and Asriel seems to be lonely and depressed ever since. History Continue After transforming from Flowey to Asriel. Asriel and Chara fight each other. Asriel confronted Chara and removed all of the hate in Chara soul by sharing memories of their childhood with them. In doing so Chara, began dissolving and dying from not having any power to stay in this world. Asriel gives Frisk her/his soul back and unwillingly uses Chara's soul as a vessel to contain the traits he acquired from the seven human souls, thus creating a soul for himself. Then, he destroys the barrier and goes to the surface and meets with his father and mother. My Sunshine Asriel talks with Sans about many things they did in the past they forgive each other than goes around the city and meets Betty. Dust Asriel and Sans go out to see what's up with the incident at Mettaton's live report in the AMD office and watch the camera around the city. As they see Betty with Frisk who randomly open their shield in front of Betty and see Betty walking around some random place when she was supposed to be with them at Gaster's lab. Sans tells Asriel they have to warn the others about Betty. However, it was too late. Betty confronted them and reveal her true nature and The Pink Soul when the fight was about to begin Sans was shot by Jessica Grey and Asriel fall into Betty mind trick and was about to get eaten but Sans go in his place and get his soul eaten Asriel fill with rage attack Betty with no effect and he remember the word that sans has spoken to him that he have to warn the other. Asriel warms out of the room and goes to Frisk house in episode 3. Do or Die Asriel didn't play much of a big part in the story than warn Frisk about Sans being dead and Betty's true nature. He helped fight the pink blobs that Betty placed around the city. He also goes to Toriel's school and helps fight off the blobs there. Love (Part 1) Asriel is seen in the school after Undyne's fight with Betty. He was brought there by Asgore, right before Toriel's confrontation with a large pink slime monster. Asgore then proceeds to destroy it in one shot, which impresses Asriel. Toriel gets angry at Asgore for bringing their son, and they being arguing. Asriel stops this by yelling at them, and then Frisk appears at the end of the hallway, with the patience student. Asriel suggests that he and Frisk should go check for survivors, angering Toriel, but Frisk replied that there weren't any. Asriel insists, but Frisk just coldly replies that he is leaving. Later, Frisk walks into a room where Asriel, Asgore, and Toriel are sitting. Frisk brings Asriel outside to talk about how they want to RESET, and that destroying the Reset Button was their worst mistake. Asriel is shocked by their disregard for the promise they made. They continue and say that they were aware that the timeline was glitched. Frisk states that they will battle Betty alone, no matter what he says. Asriel tries to convince Frisk to wait and get stronger. Frisk seems surprised at Asriel's concern for their safety, reminding him that as Flowey], he had also tried multiple times to kill them. Asriel retorts that he was unable to feel anything, and Frisk did the genocide run, despite being able to feel emotion. Frisk coldly states that Flowey wasn't as much as a coward as he is. Asriel is hurt greatly by this, and flees back into the house. Trivia |-|Flowey= * Omega Flowey in total carries 6 souls. * Before Frisk came, Flowey had RESET ability. Verified by Flowey. in genocide Flowey told us about this. * While the Flowey RESET control is being held, over 100+ resets have been performed. It is not known what happened in Flowey's '''timelines, but Flowey and Sans seem to have fight many times. * Flowey has a DETERMINATION Because of Alphys. * Flowey referred Asgore is a stupid king. * Flowey referred Sans as a Smiley Trashbag. * Although Flowey has a very evil personality, and he does not have the feelings, but he still cares about Chara. * Sans injured in episode 4 "Your Best Friend". Flowey cares about Sans the first time and Flowey worried about him. |-|Asriel= * Asriel in total carries 7 souls, including Chara's. * He's able to switch forms at will and summon his weapons of choice when needed. * According to Veir, the flower Sans gave him will talk to Asriel in his head. ** Asriel will have a conversation with his innerself. * He's good at swordplay, as shown in the sword fight against Chara in Continue. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Evil Category:Good Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Male Category:Alive